


I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years.

by gdavilan



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mature just in case, Mentions of Polin, Minor Character Death, Romance, but something about Anthony and Pen is so endearing and there is not nearly enough, in this universe penelope loves anthony, listen i would die for pen/colin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: What if Penelope Featherington only had eyes for Eloise's eldest brother? Only to force herself to think that she actually have feelings for Colin simply because she feels something more than a passing greeting with Anthony will never happen? I am a Polin stand until the day I die, BUT that doesn't mean I cannot write cute things like this with other Bridgerton's as well.Come along with Penelope as she experiences love, loss, and learns new lessons as a marriage arises between herself and the man whom she thought would never spare her a second glance.I suck a summaries, but a little bit of the books, and a little bit from the show.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Simon Basset/Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 152
Kudos: 230





	1. THE BEGINNING

Penelope Featherington still remembers the day she fell in love with Anthony Bridgerton, it took her by surprise nothing less, as a simple gesture made her feel so deeply towards the eldest of the sons. A smile that graced his handsome face, directly at her and in her naïve 16 year old mind Penelope swore she was going to marry him one day. That came crushing down when she heard the rumors of him being entangled in carnal affairs with some woman whose name she wasn't able to catch, rumor had it that he was to ask her hand in marriage. Penelope remembers going home that day with tears in her eyes as she sat in the carriage accompanied by her sisters and her cruel mother who told her not to be stupid, how could a man of Anthony's position and wealth along with good looks be interested in the less appealing of the Featherington sisters. That hurt a lot more than Penelope could imagine, after all, she was 16 and he was nearly eight-and-twenty in age. 

Two years had passed since, and Penelope was now on the verge of turning 19, still no suitors in her wake much less after her father's passing, her two older sisters were married off to well off men, not necessarily smart men nor men with abundant wealth as her mother would have desired, but good enough Penelope supposed. Her mother had long given up on finding her a husband and all her attention was focus on Felicity whom was about to appear in her first season, Pen had focus on pretending her affections and heart lied with Colin but in reality it was Anthony who made her heart flutter every time he would smile at her and greet her. As serious as the man was, she found him deeply endearing, he was so handsome, and quite dashing if she said so herself. 

As Penelope sat on the drawing room with Eloise and Benedict, who had became quite a good friend to her, she couldn't help but keep her beautiful eyes trained on the male sitting across the room, nose buried deep in a book he was reading. The cup of tea disguising her smile as she watched him make different faces. Colin was long gone to yet another of his trips, which is why her focus was much more obvious than she had originally intended. 

"Penelope, did you hear a word I said?" Came Benedict's voice breaking through her daze, she was pathetic really, but her stares and behavior around Anthony had not gone unnoticed by Benedict nor Violet, hell even Simon and Daphne had noticed. And a plan was brewing without their knowledge. 

"I am sorry Benedict, what were you saying?" Penelope asked softly blushing a deep scarlet as she looked from Benedict back to the target of her affections who locked eyes with her and smiled as Benedict's loud whining had distracted him from his peaceful reading. 

"I said you need to let me paint you in the nude." He said loud enough for Anthony hear and for Penelope to be scandalized. 

"Benedict Bridgerton!" Anthony roared standing up at once, if anyone was going to paint or see Penelope in the nude at all, was him and only him. The thought caught him off-guard as he cleared his throat and looked at the blushing mess of a woman sitting on their chesterfield, like if she belonged right there among his family. He had never thought of Miss Featherington that way, but he couldn't deny that as of late, she looked quite stunning, you could tell her mother was not choosing what she should wear and shouldn't and she dressed with much more mature colors, like sage greens, deep blues, even a scandalous burgundy that had left him speechless, now she allowed her red-chestnut hair to roam free on her shoulders and the curls frame her face lovingly and he was itching to tuck a curl behind her ear and lean in close as he caressed her cheek and-- what was he thinking? Since when does he want to know how soft Penelope's mouth is against his own?

"Benedict, what would posses you to say such thing! I would understand if my body was one worth of being painted- although you shan't say such scandalous things regardless- but even now, why would you be so cruel?" Penelope asked, her voice soft as she looked down at her fingers that sat against her light blue gown. 

"I was not intending to be cruel, you have a body surely worth of painting." The second eldest of the Bridgerton's argued with the woman. Who remained silent. 

"Benedict, go away, you've made our guest uncomfortable. Miss Featherington, would you accompany me to walk the gardens?" Anthony asked extending his arm out to the woman, not noticing the way Benedict grinned to himself. Getting up and walking along to find where Eloise had ran off too when her mother had called, Penelope too consumed looking at Anthony. 

She nodded and smiled softly getting up and placing the cup to the side as she accompanied the Viscount to the gardens, taking in the gloomy evening as she did so.


	2. DO YOU EVER THINK OF ME AT ALL?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary but a plea for help, well not help but discussions, message me on Instagram and lets talk about this story and see what are things you wish to see. gnespino on instagram :D

_“The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only.”_ _  
_ **_― Victor Hugo, Les _ ** **_Misérables._ ** ****

* * *

Penelope looked around the familiar garden, she has been in these very grounds time after time, with Eloise or simply enjoying a stroll with Lady Violet, but never had she been in this very gardens with her love, Anthony. It sounded silly how much feelings she harbored for someone who has not truly provided much. A smile, a dance or two due to his mothers rather bony elbow, specially since Colin had departed, himself and Benedict took turns to ensure she would dance at least once that night, sometimes Benedict would use her to shield himself from mama's trying to find a husband for their daughters, if they saw he danced more than one song with the full-figured redhead. It helped because it would keep Cressida Cowper away from her, which was more than she could ask for. Penelope hummed and looked at the man who's arm she was holding. This could be taken by the servants as some juicy gossip, seeing Penelope and Anthony in such an intimate walk around the gardens unchaperoned. 

"I am the most embarrassed about what my brother told you Penelope, my father would be extremely apologetic for his words, he surely did not raise us like that, much to contrary belief." Anthony explained himself and smiled softly at the short woman next to him. Her presence was calming something he couldn't quite explain, she radiated warmth and pureness, something he was not used to from women outside of his family circle. Siena, whom he considers his first love and was more than willing to go against anyone to make his wife, was sinful, she was passion and something that he later discovered after having his heart broken, would not keep him faithful or satisfied a lifetime, something he would bore of. It took more than a bed to make a man happy. 

Penelope would be a good wife, she was intelligent, soft, innocent, beautiful and radiated kindness all around, she would be someone he could count on, someone who would make him happy and someone whom he could fall madly in love with. Someone he wouldn't mind growing old with that was something that perhaps had been growing within over the last two years, he had seen her transform into a beautiful woman, still shy, but he had seen her phase from the shy awkward teen who wore nothing but yellows and bright oranges, to the woman who wore colors and gowns that would accentuate her nicely. He had heard enough conversations among his family and herself to hear how truly intelligent and witty she was, even more so, he loved how his family adored her, from the oldest to the youngest member, even Simon was rather fond of Miss Featherington. 

"Oh please My Lord, do not worry your mind, we all know Benedict and his tendencies of being inappropriate in the most inopportune of times." Penelope giggled, making Anthony smile warmly at the woman as they continued their walk. "I hold him with the highest esteem, all of you actually, he has easily became one of my favorites, although I must say he does step in toes every now and then when he makes remarks such as those." Penelope continued. 

An eyebrow arched upon Anthony's forehead as he stopped walking and looked at Penelope. "You are meaning to tell me my brother has made remarks like that to you before, Penelope? And please call me Anthony, no need for formalities, not now, not anywhere, we are friends." The Viscount said happily yet a tone of irritation to his words as he discovered his brother was trying to charm his way to the woman's heart perhaps, it was a conversation he would have to hold with Benedict. He didn't understand where the need to be possessive was coming from, it had hit him like a ton of bricks on his shoulders today, Penelope's presence as calming and wanting was also extremely suffocating to him today due to the overstimulation of emotions he was feeling for the much shorter and younger woman than himself. Never before he had seen Penelope like this, but right now all he wanted to know was if they married, would she allow him to take her in the garden? Hidden away from everyone, perhaps during the night, where the moon would shine against her pale skin making her seem like she is glowing, her full body pressed to his own, large hands running over her sides. Anthony cleared his throat as he listened to her reassure him Benedict has been nothing but kind to her and never inappropriate, just a bit of cheeky comments here and there and that was enough to send him into a foul mood. 

* * *

Penelope had gone home with a happy smile and a small bow, Anthony had made sure to walk her home and see her in, Daphne and Simon along with the children were supposed to be there today and stay for a couple days, he liked having a full house, one day he hoped it would be unruly children with red and brown hair running around. He took a deep breath as he realized exactly **why** red-chestnut hair was in his mind. 

Anthony cleaned himself up for dinner, just changing his clothes to wear a fresh outfit as his mother would not find it appropriate for him to be in the same one all day. There was happy conversation all around the table as Anthony sat at the head of the table, looking at this siblings and his brother-in-law. 

"Benedict, don't flirt with Penelope any longer." The man spoke not looking from his glass of wine, the table falling silent as the man tried and hide his please grin. 

"Well why not? She is surely looking for a husband, and you know bother... Thinking about it, I wouldn't mind settling for someone like Pen-" He could not even finish before Anthony was already jumping into defense of Penelope. 

"First off, you would not be just settling, quite the opposite, she would be actually settling on you, and secondly, stop, I don't like it. I am your older brother, and you shall obey me." 

"And what do you think, that you'd be a much better match for Miss Featherington?" Benedict asked, not being able to with hold himself from challenging his brother, he wanted to see how much exactly he could push Anthony without being punched in the face. Daphne smiling as she hid her smile behind her glass of water, Simon eating with a grin on his face as Eloise saw it all unfold with wide eyes and interest. 

"Yes, I am actually." Anthony simply stated, Violet coughing into her napkin at her sons rather astonishing remark. Their work was slowly playing out, she just needed to push them closer to one another. "Well yes I am , but she deserves someone to marry her out of love, not out duty, someone who will cherish her. And she's like a sister to me, so I will make sure any and all suitors Miss Featherington has is worthy of her company." He said clearing his throat as he realized he almost told his all family he fancied Penelope without being sure of what he felt himself. He needed fresh air. Anthony excused himself from dinner and walked out into the streets of London. 

* * *

That night Penelope went to bed earlier than most nights, not even her mothers foul mood could ruin her night, the smile and blush on her cheeks was evident by everyone, even the footman had noticed the blush on her cheeks and the way her eyes were sparkling. Her evening with the Viscount has been one of pure delight and joy, they spoke and spoke until it was getting late and she knew she needed to go home, even then their conversation didn't not stop until they reached her door, and their laughs had been heard inside in which she had heard her mother make a remark at her about Lord Bridgerton and why he had accompanied her, she spoke and said that he did not want her to be walking alone so late, which seemed to be answer enough. Clearly Portia did not think that anyone would be interested in courting his young daughter, much less Anthony Bridgerton. That stung Penelope more than it should, but not enough to steal her happiness, even for this night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Message me on Instagram and lets talk about this story and see what are things you wish to see within. gnespino on instagram :D


	3. WHEN DAYS ARE CLOUDY, I'LL BE THERE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Penelope confesses to Eloise what is troubling her and Anthony overhears everything? Will it become awkward? 
> 
> Duchess & Duke's ball takes place, what will happen?

_“I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out.”  
― ** Ally Carter, Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover**_

* * *

There are certain secretes that one needs to clean themselves of, and Penelope thought that although she is not ready to speak about the identity of Lady Whistledown, she wanted to come clean to Eloise about the torment of her heart and mind. As much as Penelope tried to push Anthony away from her heart she couldn't. It didn't make sense really to be pinning after him, yet fooling herself into thinking that Colin was whom she was pinning after, not because she thought she had a bigger chance with the man but because she shared more moments with him, he would dance with her and be kind, gossip with her even, he was a dear friend and it was easier to accept that she might be in love with him than with someone that you barely had full conversations with until just recently. She's known Anthony's favorite color is deep blue, much like the oceans she is sure Colin is seeing in Greece, she also knows that he spends most of his time at the club, in the company of Simon and Benedict, she knew that he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders since his father had passed away, by a bee sting out of all the things. 

Penelope arrived at the Bridgerton home and announced her presence. She was informed Eloise was waiting in the drawing room. The woman smiled and walked in, she wore a pretty beige dress that looked incredible upon her, the corset making her a little uncomfortable but it was a price to pay in order to be found desirable according to fashion and society. 

"Eloise? May I speak with you my friend? Would you mind going to the swings with me?" The woman asked smiling at everyone as she was warmly greeted. Staying by the door. At her words Anthony's gaze met hers, what did she have to say to Eloise that no one else could listen to? Was she in danger? Was she off to be married? Was her mother being rude? He couldn't wait to have the **right** to put Portia in her place, he's heard the comments the woman would make about Penelope's appearance, right to her face, and in front of himself and his mother, he would remember Penelope's cheeks redden in embarrassment, mortified, he would always have to excuse himself out of anger and second hand embarrassment- yet he regretted never standing up to her mother in her favor, as much as his mother did. 

The two girls walked to the garden and sat on the swing Eloise looking at her friend curiously as Pen was a lot paler than her usual paleness. "Is everything ok?" Eloise asked and touched her arm softly, both unaware of Anthony lurking in the background at hearing distance, he knew he shouldn't but there he was being disrespectful towards _**his**_ Penelope's private matters. 

"I cannot possible continue to look you in the eyes without telling you that my heart belongs entirely to your brother." The woman said looking at a gaping Eloise. The brown hair girl just stared at her friend for the longest of time. 

"Colin? You love Colin?" The girl asked making Penelope shake her head. "Benedict?" She asked again to which Penelope laughed but said no. Anthony could feel his heart beat quickly, his breathing almost elaborate as he looked at the woman who agreed with her head at the mention of his name. "But you are an infant compared to him! I mean I approve whole-heartily but Anthony?!" She asked and kept her eyes on her best-friend. 

"It was when I was 16 you know? He smiled at me and I thought he had the most dashing smile I ever seen, his face is hard and he is rough around the edges, but help me God I've loved him since then, I've tried to place my affections on Colin, he is easy going, responsibility free, and not in the eye of everyone all the time, but I simply cannot force my heart into loving him other than a brother. The way his eyes light up when he reads something good, or when he is around his family and when he sees his nephew and niece, it brings me joy, Eloise." The woman said softly. "How even when your mom forces him, he asks me to dance I cannot help but save those moments dear to my heart, and although I know that he will never love me back or even see me as a woman the way he saw Siena, I am content with whatever little I can get, whatever bit of his affections."

Eloise was almost as stunned as her brother that had to sit down on the grass and run a hand through his hair, he was absolutely shocked at the love confession the woman had profess and most importantly he wished he had never heard it, not because he didn't like the fact hat Pen felt this way for him, but because he wished it was him she was confessing her love to, they kept speaking but at this point he couldn't do anything other than to lay down and look at the sky. 

Anthony Bridgerton was in love with Penelope Featherington, and she loved him back. 

* * *

When the Duchess and the Duke decided to throw a party that evening, Penelope was excited, her mother was not to go, she was not feeling too well and Felicity did not wish to attend, not that she was even old enough to do so yet, still a couple days away from her 17th birthday. Lady Bridgerton had offered Penelope to ride with them in the carriage and she would chaperone that night, Eloise was excited as she waited for her friend. Penelope came along with a beautiful deep blue gown made out of silk, her hair was down and beautiful, just clipped in the back slightly with two clips to keep the front of it out of her face. Benedict grinned as he moved closer when he spotted her arrive, his smile soon banishing. 

"Miss Featherington, did you walk all the way here without a maid to accompany your journey?" He asked catching Anthony's attention, who was speechless when he saw her, she looked handcrafted by Aphrodite herself, Gods have mercy upon his sinful soul, he wanted to ravish Penelope Featherington every day of his life until the day he died, worship her every curve and dip, after he yelled at her of course. 

"Miss Featherrington! Unacceptable, you should have told me and I would have walked to your door and collect you myself! What if a criminal had spotted you? What if-" He was interrupted by the goddess herself. 

"I am aware that there are dangers, but let me remind you Mr. Bridgerton one and two, that I live right there, you can see me from here." She argued making Violet smile as she looked at the woman. 

"You look lovely dear." She spoke hugging her as so did Eloise and Benedict, Anthony hugging her as well and dropping a scandalous kiss to her forehead right outside their house. 

"You do look quite stunning, my lovely Pen." Benedict cooed almost cheekily, his intentions clear in his mind that he wanted Anthony to **burn** for the woman in blue, he wanted his brother to stop questioning what was so clear to him by the looks they shared.

"We talked about this, she is not your Pen, Benedict, get in the carriage, Miss Featherington will sit with me and mother. You two trouble makers will sit across." He said sternly towards Eloise and Benedict making them laugh. 

Upon their arrival they were greeted by Simon and Daphne who were greeting all their guests, they smiled as they spotted their mother walking up front, Eloise in Benedicts arm being escorted by him to keep suiters away, while Anthony held Penelope's arm in his own, his hand over hers in the crook of his elbow. He bowed slightly towards their hosts. He decided he didn't want anyone to even lay eyes upon Penelope, he took a flute of champagne for himself and one for Pen. 

"Here we go, you do look rather beautiful this evening Penelope and I hope you will permit me this night with endless dances." He said softly leaning down enough to say it in her ear, his breath fanning over it as she shivered a bit, she could tell everyone was staring at the two of them, it was not everyday the Viscount was seen with a woman who was not his sisters or his mother in his arm. 

"My Lord!" The most annoying voice they both had ever heard approached the two, Cressida Cowper. 

"Lady Cowper." He stated blandly, Penelope drinking her glass of champagne to actually stop herself from laughing at the change of Anthony's voice. 

"I am sure I could provide much better company than the one you are with, and I still have room for one more dance in my card."

"How convenient." Penelope said and that's when she felt something wet spill on her dress, her face turning red and her eyes stinging, Benedict a bit away wanting to go there and do the same to Cressida. 

Anthony inhaled deeply though his nose. "You have absolutely no respect do you?" He asked making Cressida's mouth close and open. He moved forward, making a move as if he's tripped and his drink landed all over her dress, his glass a lot fuller than hers was. "My apologies, call it even and get out of my sight, if you even as look at Penelope the wrong way, this drink on your dress will be nothing compared to my fury. I will ruin you." 

Penelope gasped and looked at Anthony. "My Lord, you did not have to do that." She said quietly and placed a hand on his abdomen to keep him back as he kept leaning closer to intimidate Cressida. 

"Will you allow me this dance, Miss Featherington?" He asked her his eyes still on the other woman with fury never before seen in his eyes, much less directed towards a woman. 

"Of course." Penelope said smiling softly up at him, he relaxed at her smile and took her hand leading her to dance, his body untensing as he enjoyed Penelope's company, they danced all night and she never left his side, his hand never letting hers go catching quite a few eyes, and that night he walked her home, something only courting couples did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this is overwhelmingly kind, I do apologize in advance for any errors, my first language is not English and sometimes I over look mistakes but I try to always come back and fix it, as an avid reader I understand many mistakes can turn off a reader. xx


	4. OFFICIALLY COURTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Whistledown will have a fun little story to write about the ball, and our favorites, as well as...OFFICIAL COURTING and maybe JUST maybe Lady Featherington will be put in her place by our favorite dramatic passionate Viscount.

_The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down._

**_—Unknown_ **

* * *

Their way back home was peaceful, Penelope decided she wouldn't mind leaving a little before everyone else, claiming she would be okay on going on her own, but Anthony was having absolutely none of it. She smiled as they sat in the carriage, Daphne had said they could take it, she would send the rest of the family in a carriage of theirs so Anthony could do whatever he needed to do, a small grin on her lips as Simon gave Anthony a wink and kissed Penelope's cheek loudly. Making everyone laugh as Penelope blushed and laughed as well, she felt like she belonged, like if they were her own family and she could see herself very comfortable with them, including Simon, he had warmed his way to her heart almost like another brother, another...She had no brothers but Colin and Benedict even Gregory were like brothers to her, and she felt lucky to have them. 

As much as Anthony felt he was dizzy with emotion, he couldn't help but want to sit close to Penelope, his leg softly against her own as he looked at the woman. "Penelope." Escaped his soft lips, making the girl look at him with happy eyes, she smiled widely at him and tilted her head to the side in a way that made her look so innocent and simply content to be in his company, most of the people found him cold- overbearing, and maybe a little to prepotent, but it felt like she could look right past all of his imperfections, he was naked before her, and she accepted him with open arms, his flaws and all, he would have a lot of work to do within himself, he had been so guarded with his heart, that it was surprising how much a person could feel in a rather short time, but he assumed that it was build up, somehow he knew that even if he didn't think about it, his subconscious mind would wonder all the possibilities, there was fear that he wouldn't be man enough for her, that he would hurt her without really meaning it, he couldn't live with himself if he hurt her, he couldn't bare the sight of her in any distress as it was, much less if it was his fault. 

"Yes Anthony?" Penelope asked tilting her head to the side as he had seemed to get lost in his own mind, staring right into her eyes for what it seemed like an eternity, the carriage had stopped right in front of The Featherington home, his eyes looking up to see the lights were still on. "I want to court you, I want to court you with the intention of marriage, Penelope." He said determined. 

Penelope could feel her heart skip a beat when he made such confession, her eyes on his as she gasped and placed a hand on her chest. "A-Anthony, you do not need to marry me out of pity-" The man cut her off, his finger moving to be gently placed over her full soft lips. His eyes training there for a moment. 

"I've been thinking about it, I don't know how, I don't know when, I started to see you with other eyes, Penelope, I have always think of you beyond beautiful, but God help me, you are the most beautiful, most intelligent, wittiest, and kind hearted woman in all England, and I want to make you happy, I want to spend my life with you, I want you to carry my children, and I want to wake up every morning with a sole goal in life- to make you laugh and to love you enough for the both of us." 

The woman was shocked to say the least, here was the love of her life, asking to court her with intention to marry her, her hands trembled as she nodded. "I'd love nothing more than to have all these things with you, My Lord, kiss me." She whispered moving a little closer to the man. 

Anthony didn't need to be asked twice, his mouth took hers into a soft kiss, testing the waters as he allowed his tongue to run over her bottom lip, one hand cupping her cheek as he did so, he continued the soft assault on her lips as he allowed a small groan to leave his lips, one arm snaking around her hips as he moved her to sit on his lap- it was inappropriate and desperate and Gods have mercy if his mother found out, but he needed to feel against him as he needed air. Penelope gasped when he easily placed her in his lap, her hands moving to cup his cheeks and travel through his soft hair. After a while they pulled away, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before nuzzling his nose with hers. 

"Tomorrow I shall come and properly talk to your mother, and we can officially begin our courtship. The faster we do this the quicker we can get wed." He smiled putting her back in her seat before he got out and helped her out. Walking her to the door. He looked at her with soft eyes- that no one ever really got to see. "I will see you in the morning, my love. Sleep well and dream of me and only me." He said leaning over and pecking her lips without any worries. 

When she came inside the grin on her face was nothing that could be hidden, the way her lips were swollen and she could still feel him kissing her, made her feel like a mad-woman, perhaps tomorrow he would change his mind, but for now this was her reality. 

* * *

Anthony awaited his family awake in the drawing room, asking the footman to ask them to meet him there at once when they finally arrived. He was nursing a drink when they came in, he stood up with a small smile. "Mother, brother, sister, I have an announcement." 

"Ah brother, you finally got your head out of your arse and begin to court our sweet Penelope?" Anthony frowned at his brothers words and crossed his arms over his chest, making a face as he did so, one that his mother knew all too well, one he always made even since a young child when he couldn't get his way, one that melted her heart.

"And how do you know that?" Anthony asked a little concerned that it meant there were rumors already going around about him and Penelope. 

"The stupid grin on your face could be a good place to start, or the fact that you didn't leave her side the whole night, took her home, and poured a drink on Cressida." Eloise said without blinking, but a grin on her lips widely. Rolling his eyes Anthony sat defeated on the seat, dramatically may they add. 

"Well you two could have let him share his news without being mean, he was so happy to be able to share them, but nothing less Anthony, I am so happy for you my dear son, Penelope is a great match for you- I only dread her mother." Lady Violet smiled at her first born. 

Anthony made a face thinking of his soon to be mother in law. She was indeed a dread and someone he did not want to interact with very much because of the way she talked to his future wife. With a good night after a round of hugs of congratulations and conversation about his plans and warnings from his brother, they parted to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning Penelope arose early and dolled herself up, she came down for breakfast with her family and smiled at her mother sweetly. 

"Mama, the Viscount will be coming in shortly after breakfast to come speak with you." Penelope announced as she drank her tea. Portia's lips parted in surprise before an exciting squeal left her mouth. 

"Your sister didn't even have to go to her first season to find a well off husband! He will have to wait a bit for Felicity to be older, but I would be delighted to have him be a part of the family, oh Felicity-"

"I beg your pardon?" Anthony asked as he stood in the dinning room entrance, his eyes on Portia who got up quickly. Anthony had flowers in hand, his eyes meeting Penelope's for a moment before bowing to his future wife. "I hope I am not interrupting but I couldn't hold myself any longer, I need to speak to you Mrs. Featherington." He said. 

"Oh! You will have to wait a bit since Felicity is still so young but-"

"Who said anything about Felicity? I am here to inform you I am planning to marry Penelope, and as much as I don't necessarily care for your blessing, I know its tradition and I need to respect my future wife's family, as much as they don't respect her. Which I expect will stop immediately because I will not tolerate any more disrespect or cruel words directed towards her, all these years I've bit my tongue because I esteem her too much, but I will not, and cannot tolerate it anymore, just now the fact that you thought I wanted to wed your other daughter is disgusting and a slap to the face, do you seriously not see the beauty in my sweet Penelope?" He asked extending his hand out of her to take. 

Penelope moved to take his hand which he kissed before bringing her to his side and handing her the flowers. Penelope looked at her mother expectantly but her mother just stared at them as if they grew a third head. 

"I- of course Lord Bridgerton, I consent and give you my blessing to court my daughter, and her hand in marriage when the time comes." She said softly, in shock still as Penelope smiled at the man widely, a matching smile on his own face as he squeezed her hand. 


	5. THE SECRETS THAT I KEEP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Anthony's reaction to Penelope's big secret be? What happens when someone from the pass tries and come back?

_“You are the source of my joy, the center of my world and the whole of my heart.”_

**-Unknown.**

* * *

After Penelope's mother's initial shock had passed, she asked Anthony to stay for tea, which he had agreed too. Even after everything he had said, Lady Featherington still seem to think it was appropriate for her to ask Penelope to sit in another chair so Felicity could sit near Anthony who stood softly and stood by the chair in which Penelope had sat on. Felicity catching up and offering to trade places with Penelope so she could sit with Anthony in the couch. 

Once they sat Anthony took Pen's hand onto his own and kissed her hand before placing their intertwined fingers in his lap. Penelope smiled at him and leaned against him softly as she sighed in contentment, as she could feel everything slowly falling into place, then a small frown clouded her features, if she wanted this to work with Anthony, then she had to come clean completely, meaning she'd have to tell him her secret- Lady Whistledown's true identity, she had too, even if it ruined what they were right now. 

"Love, did you hear a word I said?" Anthony asked her gently touching her cheek making Penelope blush and shake her head. 

"I am sorry, I was lost in thought, can you repeat that?" She asked, her mother cutting in rather coldly and uncharismatic, Penelope noted the clenching of Anthony's jaw when her mother threw another jab at Penelope. 

"You need to start listening to him if you ever amount to be a good wife, to the Viscount." Portia said drinking her tea, and giving a disapproving look. "Since you're clearly lacking other desirable qualities." 

"Mother, stop." Penelope said, her voice stronger than she had intended, her eyes almost stinging with unshed tears, she didn't understand why her mother had to throw dabs at her like that, when all that Pen had ever do was try to live up to her mother's expectations and desires. 

"I beg your pardon?" Anthony asked baffled. "I think I just told you about the respect I expect my future wife to receive, she has all the perfect qualities desired by me, and any man would be more than lucky to marry Penelope, and I really hope that is the last rude remark you make about her, in my presence or even when I am not around, I will be asking her everyday, and if I find out you have, you will have to deal with me, Lady Portia." Anthony said making Penelope blush a bit. 

"Shall we go? I promised your mother I'd be there today. I have to help her pick some colors for a dress she wants to have done." Penelope said and stood extending her hand to Anthony. The man stood and nodded. 

"Have a good day Lady Featherington." He said not really meaning it as he turned his back to her and allowed Penelope to lead him out after a quick goodbye to her mother. 

* * *

They decided to take a stroll to the garden after Pen had spent most of the time with Eloise, Anthony had things to handle as his duties of Viscount, Benedict had been off doing something, they had received a letter from Colin making them feel at ease knowing he was okay and safe, he was somewhere in Greece and was rather enjoying the sun. 

"Anthony, I have to share a deep secret with you, I would understand if you no longer wish to continue this courtship, and forget about me completely, but I cannot allow you to marry me if I don't share this with you, marriage is supposed to be about honesty and trust, and that's what I intend us to have...I am Lady Whistledown." She said looking at him in the eyes, his eyes on her growing wide. 

"Y-You are?" He asked sitting down in a near by bench, Penelope sitting next to him and nodding, looking down at her hands in embarrassment, Anthony leaned in and place a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Are you in danger in anyway?" He asked her. "Are you safe?"

The woman nodded. "I am not endangered, my identity is safe and no-one suspects, I plan on stopping as soon as we become engaged if it leads to that, I cannot bring any more unwanted attention to myself if I am going to be your wife." She admitted. 

"Okay." He said looking around and leaning in and kissing her lips softly, pressing his forehead against hers, rubbing his nose to hers for a moment before pulling away softly. "I have one complain for you." He did say. 

"Lady Whistledown always refers to Colin as handsome or charming, it makes me jealous, I cannot have my future wife thinking my brother is charming and attractive and all these qualities she should see in me." He said with a teasing tone in his voice, he was kidding nothing less, he would never complain about that, but the laugh that left her lips was actually worth it all. 

"Oh Lady Whistledown couldn't be too invested in you now could she? It'd be too obvious." She cooed running her fingers though his hair and pulling him a little closer before releasing him to keep some distance. 

"That's what I like to hear." With a final peck he stood to lead her around the garden again, their conversation light and fun as he that very night took her back to her place. 

* * *

On the way back to his own home after taking Penelope to hers, he was walking with a stupid smile on his face, thinking of all the qualities that made Penelope who she was, and now that he knew her secrets he couldn't help but to be impressed, Eloise and Colin always claimed her brilliance, and not that he doubted them when they had claimed it but experiencing it himself was almost religious, it was something he couldn't get enough off, not to mention her kisses were the most delightful and exquisite he's ever experienced, and he had kissed many women before, but nothing compared to Penelope's lips against his own so innocent and to know he was the first and last man to ever kiss her made his chest swell with pride but also a sadness that was deep inside his chest, she should have experienced that once at least, but no-one saw her for whom she was. 

"Anthony." Said an all too familiar voice, tensing the man turned around to be met with Siena's eyes, his chest not doing the funny beating it now did only for Penelope, he didn't feel a thing other than pity for the woman who now stood across from him. 

"Siena, what can I do for you?" He asked the woman throwing herself at him, kissing his mouth off guard to what he quickly pushed her away and wiping his mouth. "What is wrong with you?! Siena have you gone mad?!" He asked almost shouting at the woman. 

"I love you, and I was so foolish Anthony, we can be lovers, no one has to know, not my husband or your...That poor girl you're courting out of pity, we all know I am your love." She said. It had taken two years for him to see her again, he had suffered a lot when she left him for someone else, but he was good now, actually more than good. 

"I don't love you, I am in love with someone else and I am going to marry her, I will not be your lover and submit myself to your manipulations, I don't think I ever loved you Siena, what she makes me feel...I have never felt before, I am sorry, have a good night." The man said and gave his back to the woman, hearing her scream his name as he walked away. He wanted no part in whatever she wanted. It made him feel as if he had betrayed Penelope by that one-sided kiss, although he didn't kiss her, he felt disgusting. He will have to tell Penelope when he saw her the next day. 

Sleep never came that night. The fear of losing the only woman he's ever loved too troubling to allow him some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had it written out since the morning but I had to redo it because I closed the tab on accident :DDD love that for me.


	6. TRUTH WILL AWAYS BE REWARDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had avoided writing like Lady Whistledown only because I am not good at it, but we will finally see that in this episode!

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."_

**-Helen Keller**   
  


* * *

Anthony had decided that after not receiving a wink of sleep and being in such a foul mood a bath was needed. He took a bath and went down to breakfast, pulling Benedict to the side and looking at his brother intensely. 

"I need your help, Brother, last night on the way home from dropping Penelope off at her home Siena appeared, and she kissed me, I pushed her away as soon as it started but I feel I have betrayed Penelope and I wish to tell her, yet I don't find the courage to do so." Anthony admitted looking down at his feet, truly lost for once without a plan, that it was highly uncommon for Benedict to experience. 

"It's okay Anthony, just tell her everything that happened. She will understand exactly everything and you and her will be okay, but don't allow her to find out through Ton's gossip or through Siena, who will probably do more damage than good, it might hurt her a bit and she might be upset, but I promise it will be okay." His brother said as Anthony nodded and ran a hand through his already messy hair. 

Breakfast went by quickly without an incident his family talked lively and allowed him to be quiet for the most part, his mothers gaze falling upon him for a moment to study him. He looked worried and unrested, it made he wonder if something had happened between Penelope and himself, perhaps a fight or a disagreement. 

"Anthony." He mother inquired once he departed to his office to try and build up more courage.

"Mother yes?" He asked looking up from the papers he was reading over, yet not being able to concentrate on the letter he was tying to write. 

"What's wrong? Did you have a disagreement with Miss Featherington?" She asked sitting across from him on his desk. Her knowing eyes informing him she knew when something was troubling him and he shan't try to deny it.

"I wish mother, but last night Siena kissed me on the way home, and I pushed her off immediately and I didn't return her kiss, because my lips belong only to Penelope as my heart does, but I am in fear that Penelope will think it's my fault and leave me." He confessed looking down at his hands beyond devastated a look she hasn't seen on her son's face since the passing of his father. It broke her heart, she walked around the desk and pulled his head against her stomach, stroking his hair softly and sighing. 

"If you tell her the truth I am sure Miss Featherington will be more than forgiving, she is a good woman with a kind soul, Anthony, speak to her at once, you don't want her to find out any other way. And they were heading to the market just a bit ago." Lady Violet spoke. Anthony arose from his chair at once and kissed his mother's cheek before running down the stairs in the direction of the market. 

* * *

Penelope was looking at some beautiful fruits that were being sold, her eyes scanning everything as she had taken a maid to accompany her journey knowing Anthony would not appreciate her to be out and about without an escort, worried she would be caught in a compromising position or something like that he'd said. She had been more than happy at how her relationship with the Viscount was going, it was good, steady and without any secrets and in part she felt no insecurities really. A gasp left her mouth as she felt someone's hand on her lower back. 

"I beg your pardon-" She grinned when she saw it was Anthony. "Oh! Anthony you scared me!" She laughed smiling widely when she saw her love, her smile only wavering a bit when she saw how tired he looked. She reached up moving her hand to push his hair back and frown. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Would you accompany for a cup of tea, in the near by tea shop?" He asked and looked at her maid softly before handing Penelope a red rose, kissing her hand before he do so. "You can send her home, I will escort you the rest of your journey. We won't need a chaperone, we'll be in out best behavior." Anthony spoke letting a smile grace his face down at Penelope who looked more concerned than anything. 

"Yes of course, Miranda, thank you for accompanying me, you can go home, here take these with you please." She said and handed her a bag with some of the things they had purchased. "Thank you." They walked arm in arm through the ton and made it to the small shop-Daphne had claimed it was delicious when she went with Simon. He pulled a chair out for her and sat across from her. Moving to to order some tea, Penelope ordering the same thing. 

"I have to tell you something, last night on the way home, Siena called my name, I turned around and she kissed me, I pulled her off me at once and asked her if she was mad." He said with a small sigh, Penelope remained silent and looked down biting down her lip and letting out a small sad sigh. Had he felt something when she kissed him? Was he breaking up with her? Ending their courtship and destroying her heart in the process? "I did not like her kiss as I once had, I did not enjoy her company or presence and the only thing on my mind was you, the only person I was thinking in that moment was you and how I felt I had betrayed you even if I didn't return her kiss and told her I loved you and was going to marry you, I don't want you to find out through someone else." 

"Thank you for telling me." Penelope said softly not meeting his gaze. "D-do you want to end our courtship? I understand she's your very fist love and maybe you want to try-"

"For heavens sake! Of course not, Pen! I love you, I want to make a life with you, I realized last night that I had never felt the way I feel with you with anyone else, hell perhaps even before last night I realized, I thought I was in love with her two years ago, but I was in lust with her, not love, it was never love." He admitted. 

"I love you too, Anthony." She whispered and looked at him taking a deep breath. "It's okay, it's not your fault that she kissed you. I do ask that we take precautions so it doesn't happen again, my heart wouldn't be able to take it if I saw that. I mean she's gorgeous and everything I am not, she could easily take you away from me." Penelope said. 

Her words like a stab to his heart as he heard her speak about herself in such a way, he never wanted to make her feel this way, not now, not ever. He reached over and took her hand as the tea arrived. "Please don't say that about yourself, it breaks my soul when you do, you are everything she's not, my love, my only goal in life as of late is to hear your laugh and see your smile, directed at me, because of me. I live to make you happy." He whispered kissing her hand gently. 

* * *

_**Lady Whistledown's Society Papers** _

_It seems Miss Penelope Featherington has won over the Viscount Birdgerton's heart and they are supposedly officially courting and in love , rumor has it that there is more than one person around the Ton jealous of said affair, and that they have been spotted more and more often in long walks, a smile on Mr. Bridgerton's face like never seen before._

_It has also come to my attention, that Cressida Cowper is still looking for a husband, and has been unsuccessful to do so. At this rate the Wallflower of Penelope Featherington will be wed long before Cressida finds a husband, isn't the irony splendid? Good luck this coming Season Cressida._

_Eloise Bridgerton has yet refused another offer of marriage, good for the girl standing her ground against society, it has been rumored that a Prince is interested in the fifth born Bridgerton._

_Lady Danbury has been spotted buying the nicest and most expensive of gowns. Does this mean we shall see her at every ball looking more than fashionable? It wouldn't surprise me as she's always dressing to impress._

_This is all the news I have for now, my dear readers, shall the season that is about to begin provide me with more juicy details to report._

_Lady Whistledown._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys want to see more off, and stuff, I am working to slowly introduce more characters into this, but it's rather hard when I get tunneled vision in a particular pairing.


	7. TEACH ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Anthony gets a little bit carried away with his courtship partner? Is that Colin that spotted the two being mischievous? My oh my.

_" You are the last thought in my mind before I drift off to sleep and the first thought when I wake up each morning."_

**-Unknown.**

* * *

They had left he small shop once they were finished with their tea. They walked arm in arm through the market as Penelope looked around happily they stopped short when a beautiful woman approached them. Siena. 

"Anthony." She spoke and looked at Penelope, studying her. Penelope kept her chin held high and held his arm closer.

"It's my Lord, or Mister Bridgerton, we are not friends, Miss Rosso. I surely cannot afford the ton misinterpreting our greetings, due to our past history now can I?" He asked her firmly. Penelope looked up at him. 

"Would you allow me a moment alone with Miss Rosso?" Penelope asked and let go of his arm for a moment. Anthony looked hesitant but nodded squeezing her hand as he moved away from them, pretending to be interested in everything else but them, still listening in case he had to come in to defend Penelope. 

"What?" Penelope asked her as Siena simply kept her eyes on her, all over her body and her face. "Miss Rosso, is with the uttermost respect I ask you to never kiss Anthony again, I assure you I do not appreciate random women throwing themselves into his arms and kissing him without his consent." She said. 

"He said it was without his consent? I am trying to see what you have that I do not." Siena said and walked closer trying to intimidate Penelope. The woman also moved closer, a fire in her eyes never seen before. 

"I am sure it was without his consent. What do I have that you don't? His heart would be a good place to start. A body that he finds desirable, a sharp sense of wit that keeps him on his toes, a good reputation, and most importantly the ability to love him unconditionally without any hesitations, without any second thoughts..." Penelope said and moved closer to the woman. "I can assure you I am not a woman to be messed with, specially not one **you** should be messing with, even if Anthony and I weren't courting, before he is my lover, he is my friend, and I will do anything to keep him safe and secured from people like you. Kiss MY future husband again, and there will be consequences." 

"Are you threatening me?" Siena asked with wide eyes. 

"It's a promise, not a threat, but take is as you will, now if you will excuse me, we were having a nice walk before you came along, Anthony, I would like us to go home now, please." She spoke up looking at Anthony who stared at her with wide eyes. Besides the women in his family no one had ever stood up for him so fiercely, he never thought Penelope would have so much fire running through her veins. He felt a strong desire grow within him, one he couldn't push away as he took her hand and dragged her through the park making it seem as innocent enough to those around him. 

Once in a secluded spot the man pressed Penelope back against a tree, crashing his mouth against her own in a desperate and passionate kiss. His large hands on her love handles as he pressed her closer than ever to his body. She could feel his arousal against her and it made the woman gasp in delight, her cheeks growing warm as she returned his kiss. Moving her mouth away from his only for a second to catch the air that he had stolen from her lungs. Small hands fisting the front of his vest as she kept him pressed to her, his mouth sucking and kissing marks on her neck, something he would regret later, but they were light and easily hidden. 

"Do you feel the desire I have for you?" He asked and pressed her closer to his body by her lower back. 

"Anthony Bridgerton! Penelope Featherington!" Came the voice of the one and only Colin Bridgerton. 

Anthony's jaw was met with a fist as his brother tried to defend his friends honor. 

"Colin! What are you doing?" Penelope asked and leaned down to help Anthony up. 

"If someone finds out you will ruin her!" Colin shouted pulling Penelope from Anthony who stared at his brother with a grin on his face. 

"Welcome back, brother. No one will think I ruined her, we are courting to be married. We are in love, a lot has changed since you left." 

Colin blinked and stared at them. "Well congratulations are in order, but watch your hands, you are lucky it was me who saw you sneak away with her. " He said pulling Penelope for a hug, the woman a blushing mess, she returned his hug and smiled a bit through swollen lips, moving back to Anthony's side. She looked beautiful Colin had to admit. Perhaps they had left things in a bit of a sour note due to Marina. 

"Welcome back, Colin." Penelope said and smiled a bit. The three of them made they way back to the Ton walking and talking like old times. 

* * *

"I am sorry I hit you." Colin said coming into the salon where Benedict and Anthony were sitting having drinks. The two men look up to see an apologetic Colin. "I just hadn't heard that you two were courting and when I saw you two kiss so....Inappropriately, I was concerned for our oldest friends reputation, and I kind of know how you are." The man spoke. Benedict grinning and letting a whistle escape his lips. 

"Scandalous kissing? My my Anthony." 

Anthony cleared his throat as small blush falling on his cheeks as he looked at the two. "I understand, and I appreciate you looking out for Pen, but rest assured I have no intentions of ruining her, not that way at least."

"Oh you are bad!" Benedict said catching up with his brother's insinuation. 

"I am in love with her, Colin, I will protect and love her until the day we die, I plan on asking for her hand in marriage next week, I cannot stand much longer without being married to her. She defended me today from Siena and if that wasn't the most desirable thing that has ever happened I am not sure what is." Anthony said thinking back on his Penelope putting Siena on her place a smile growing on his face. 

"You ever hurt her, I will duel with you, brother." Colin said with a smile and patted his back before sitting down and pouring himself a drink. "To Penelope."

"To Penelope!" Said Benedict. 

"To my future wife." Said Anthony grinning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. I GOT QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope has a couple questions for Daphne along with Eloise, Colin and Benedict overhear what are talking about and BLUSH, because ladies should NOT be speaking of such things and giggling in the garden.

_“We are all born sexual creatures, thank God, but it's a pity so many people despise and crush this natural gift.”_   
**― Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

That night as Penelope laid in bed, she remembered Anthony's words against her neck, all the desire he had for her...She could feel his desire, it was something she did not understand as her mother was always shy and unwilling to talk about. She had felt her lovers desire hard and proud against her body, the way he devoured her mouth a new sensation she had never felt as she felt something low in her belly, she knew Daphne would be over tomorrow, she could drag her and Eloise, maybe Daphne could answer some of her questions, to hell with traditions.

* * *

After lunch Penelope arrived at the Bridgerton's home, walking in quickly and bumping into Anthony who had his back to her, waiting for Benedict to be finished so himself, Simon, Colin, and Benedict could go out to the club for a bit. "Oh darling." He said and gripped her to keep her from falling, placing a quick and chaste kiss to her soft plum lips. "Why are you in such a haste?" He asked and rubbed her arms softly. 

"I am meeting with Daphne and Eloise for a walk in the gardens, we have matters to discuss." She smiled shyly and bowed in greeting to the other three gentlemen, Benedict had finally arrived. "Keep out of trouble you four, I know how you guys are." She stated pointedly looking at Simon and Anthony. 

"Oh dear sister, well future sister- you wound me so." Simon said dramatically making her giggle as he placed a hand over his heart. 

"Greetings Penelope." Said Benedict greeting. 

"Penelope." Said Colin also grinning. 

"Gentlemen, I shan't take any more of your time. Be safe." She told them before looking up at Anthony, who grinned down at her. 

"Stay for dinner, ask your mother to join us."

"She'd be delighted, I will tell her." Penelope said and smiled, Anthony leaned down and once more pecked her lips. 

"I'll see you before dinner, I love you." He said softly to her. 

"I love you too." She whispered back smiling, clearly the other three could hear. She squeezed his hand and went out to find Eloise and Daphne. 

"Daphne, I have questions!" Penelope announced once she entered the drawing room. The woman looking up at her and Eloise's dear friend, smiling softly and nodding. 

"I'd be delighted to answer, shall we go to the garden, it's a beautiful day to sit under the tree, up we go Eloise, bring your chocolates I will call for some pastries and lemonade." The woman stated and went to do that as they made their way under the large tree in the garden, a large blanket set under it as if Daphne already knew. 

"So what is your question?" Asked Eloise once they were out of earshot. They however did not know the younger two of the elder Bridgerton brother's had decided to stay behind and crash their party, although they stayed a bit away hiding to see what exactly was that women often gossiped about. 

"Yesterday I was kissed by your brother, very passionately if I may add, and he said he desired me, I never felt what I felt yesterday, my mother will not speak to me about it and you're the only person I trust that has already been wed. What is it that wedded people do? I mean I know some of it but not what really entitles, I know it's an inappropriate topic of conversation, but the day I become Anthony's wife I do not want to disappoint him and I heard my mom's words to my sisters and it was just to lay there and take it, I am sure there is more to that, because just from the way be pressed upon me I felt pleasure." The woman finished her rushed words with a deep blush to her cheeks, Eloise gaping like a fish as Daphne laughed in delight. Benedict and Colin also gaping before they ran back in and put on their coats, heading out and pretending they never heard that, it was too much coming from sweet Penelope's lips and they didn't want to know about his brother's sexual appetite. 

"Oh! This is delightful, there is much much more you can do, I actually have some books a rather shamed and scandalous woman wrote, I can let you borrow them if you promise not to tell a soul. Everyone's love making is different, and I cannot speak for everyone, but Simon is a passionate lover, but here are many different kinds." 

"Oh you two are sinful! So that's why Colin punched Anthony in the face, he saw it all!" Eloise said laughing and shaking her head. "You two are sickening and in love, I never thought I'd see the day my sister and best friend would be talking about their sexual encounters under the Bridgerton tree, with a virgin nothing less!" Eloise said laughing even more. "Ew but it's Anthony we are talking about. Ew." She added with a face of disgust that made Penelope blush even more. 

"It was quite magical to experience with him really, I cannot wait until we are married." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "He has the softest lips I have ever kissed." Penelope sighed out again and that particularly made Eloise laugh harder. 

"They are the only lips you've ever kissed, Pen, I think you need to kiss someone else, and maybe then you'll find out that you're actually not as in love as you think you are." The woman said and grinned making Daphne and Penelope roll their eyes fondly at the girl. 

"Oh hush Eloise, Penelope doesn't have to kiss anyone else, Anthony would die."

"That is true he would die, he didn't even sleep last night traumatized that you were to leave him when you found out Siena kissed him."

"I was surprised and upset because she kissed him, but I know it was not his fault, I surely placed her in her place this morn when I saw her at the market with Anthony today, I think my message got across quite loud and clear. It doesn't matter if Anthony and I matter or not, I will always keep him safe and protected, I will try and always be there for him." She stated that actually made Daphne grin. 

"You are good to him Penelope." Daphne said. 

* * *

That night at dinner time, Penelope showed up with her mother and sister to the drawing room, she wore a beautiful sage green gown and her hair fully down, her mother wore a cream dress with her hair in it's usual do. Anthony went directly to Penelope, greeting her mother and sister with a bow before he smiled at Pen and took her hand into his own as he kissed her knuckles. "My love, you've arrived, we are sitting here and chatting." He stated and whiskered along to the corner near the window as her mother moved along to sit near his own mother. "I heard- not from Daphne or Eloise, but rather from my very nosy brothers- that you were inquiring about marital affairs." He cooed and leaned against the wall looking down at her with lust-blown pupils and a devilish grin. 

"I-I-" Penelope blushed a deep scarlet. "They are very nosy, and talk too much, I was curious, because I made me feel things that a proper lady shouldn't feel before she gets married, and the way you kissed me today was...Intense." She confessed and bit down her lower lip, looking up at him through her long lashes, her eyes wide and pretty and made him weak on the knees, he wanted to kiss her senseless right in front of everyone, right on the lips. 

A throat was cleared, and it was his mother calling them for dinner. Once in the dining room, Penelope was going to sit near her mother. "Penelope darling, come sit to my right please." The man said. She moved and sit to him with a small smile. Dinner went great, they all engaged in happy conversations and touched down the subject of a possible marriage. "I think it's in the works, I would be delighted to marry Penelope, I just wanted to wait for the right time and plan my proposal with Penelope, I want to have the ring picked out." 

"Oh what a marvelous thing!" Lady Featherington spoke happily. "Can I hope another Bridgerton will ask for my other's daughters hand?" She asked making Penelope choke on her drink as Benedict and Colin paled.

"I see that highly unlikely, we are far much older than her, and we have our eyes on someone." Benedict lied easily and smiled at Lady Portia. 

Penelope grinned because she knew it was a lie, Eloise and Simon laughed softly bit quickly dismissed it as being an inside joke. 

Dinner ended with the Featherington's being escorted to their home by Anthony himself, saying good night to Portia and Felicity before asking for a small moment alone. Once they were alone, the man cupped her face and kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth for a small moment before pulling away, placing a small bee pendant on her hand. "This is for you, good night, my sweet goddess." He said rubbing their nose together before pecking her lips once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per-usual enjoy!


	9. THE PROPOSAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony finally proposes matrimony to Penelope, after their proposal they kiss under the rain, a couple days later we have Anthony with a small common cold acting like he is dying so his fiancée can tend to him. FLUFF.

_"We find rest in those we love, and we provide a resting place in ourselves for those who love us.”_

**- _Saint Bernard of Clairvaux_**

* * *

The week went by smoothly without much incidents, Penelope having captured Anthony's attention seemed to have made the beginning of the season with a lot more suitors than ever before, she had danced all night, Anthony was not bothered by this, as he drank and watched, he was not a fan of dancing and everyone knew that. But when another Lord came into play something arose inside of Anthony, he had to make his claim fast. That night Anthony danced with Penelope non-stop, he had danced with her before, but not since they begun to court, he held her closer than perhaps accepted, but the look of delight in mother's face made him feel that indeed a quite fine pair they were. 

When he had proposed it was a sunny day, right in the rose orchard, he had gotten on one knee and looked up at her with the most adoring eyes ever placed upon her. He used his grandmother's ring, the one with the ruby's that would look glorious on Penelope's hand. 

"Would you be so kind to allow me your hand in marriage? Make me the happiest man, one with a purpose, I don't want anyone else to be the mother of my children, or to be my wife for the rest of our lives." The man spoke softly and smiled. "I will even fight off bees for you." He said softly. That was a big deal, and Penelope knew so, she knew at his fear of them after what happened to his father, and the fact he was willing to battle them made Penelope's heart swell and shatter all the same to see the man she loved so much hurt in any way would simply destroy her. 

"Yes, I will be Miss Anthony Bridgerton." She whispered with a smile a tear down her cheek. He placed the ring on her finger and stood, leaning down to cup her face in his hands and give her a kiss, he kissed her hungrily and happily, pouring all his emotions and love into that single kiss, leaving her breathless. 

Weather was a funny thing, really, they were quite far from the houses not too far but enough to start running a bit when the rain started. Penelope laughed and stopped to look at Anthony, he looked beautiful under the ran, trying to remain dry but epically failing, everyone around them running to shelter themselves became a blur as their eyes met. Anthony strode to her and grinned. 

"It appears that if I don't kiss you this instant in the rain, it would be a cruel injustice Miss Featherington." Anthony said making her laugh. 

"People will stare." She told them as the Viscount took her into his strong arms. 

"Let them." He said before looking around at the people looking under the shops protecting roof. "We are getting married!" He called out before kissing her deeply under the rain. Penelope returned his kiss and smiled softly. 

"And here I was thinking you stayed away from fair and respectable ladies." She teased him and winked. They made their journey back to their home only when the rain had stopped. He took her to her house and excused their appearance as he asked for her hand to her mother, who naturally agreed without much of a protest or even excitement, which made his jaw clench but he would not allow her to ruin his good mood. 

* * *

After a day not hearing from Anthony it worried her when one morning Eloise came for her and told her there was no time for her to change from her sleeping gown, she had to make it at once to the Bridgerton's because Anthony was dying. That made Penelope pale and grab her robe, running without any explanation to the home. 

She ran through the doors not bothering to announce herself and up the stairs to Anthony's old room, he now had a bachelor's pad but he had confessed to b staying there more often just to be close to Penelope. 

"What did you tell her? I have never seen Penelope run so quickly and in that state of undress!" Benedict said scandalized by the rapidness in which Penelope ran to her brother's bedroom. 

"I told her what Anthony said to tell her, that he was dying."

* * *

Anthony laid in his bed and groaned when the door opened. "Oh! Penelope, thank you for coming in such a haste, I am dying." He said and smiled. "I have a common cold from our adventure in the rain, so I may have told Eloise to exaggerate it. No! No don't cry!" He said standing and pulling her into his arms, bringing her to bed and laying down with her without really caring about protocol. He held her close as she smacked his chest. 

"Don't do that again! I almost had a heart attack." She stated and hugged him close, kissing his cheek and sighing. "You are such an arse." The woman stated softly. Anthony smiled and rolled over so he could lay his head on her chest. The woman ran her fingers up and down his air and sighed. "You are so bad." She said softly and shook her head. 

"I just needed you here, I was dying without you." He admitted and smiled softly, closing his eyes and sighing as he kept his eyes closed, falling asleep in his soon to be wife's arm. He was quite content in her warmth. 

Penelope fell asleep with him, Lady Bridgerton coming up to check on Anthony when she saw them, they know it was inappropriate but she just smiled and shook her head. Deciding to let me rest for now. 

They were to be married and were madly in love, who was he to stop them from holding each other? Specially when she knew how dramatic he was when he was sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY


	10. MOTHER DOESN'T ALWAYS KNOW BEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small confrontation between Penelope and her Mother. A slap insures, and perhaps more chaos. Hehe.

> _"Beauty comes in every size."_
> 
> **-Unknown.**
> 
> * * *

Penelope had gone home that night after dinner, she didn't particularly mind her mother's company, but she felt much more welcomed into the Bridgerton's home, it had always been like that since she could remember. Most days as it is Penelope had spent the majority of her days with Eloise. Saying bye to everyone she accepted Benedict's company home, much to Anthony's whines and complaints about being well enough to walk Pen home, she had refused and accepted her friends offer. They walked and talked happily, she wore a coat over her gown to keep her warm and safe, it was Anthony's coat as he refused to let her wear anyone else's coat. They had dinner in his bedroom, due to his common cold that did not seem to affect his appetite at all. 

"Fancy for you to join us Penelope, you left this morning without even a note and arrive looking like that." Portia Featherington spoke coldly at her daughter. 

"Sorry Mama, Anthony was sick and Eloise and himself made it sound a lot worse than it was, so I rushed out in a hurry to care for him, since he is after all my future husband within a couple weeks." She stated and looked at her mother, her cheeks burning pink at the judgment in her mother's eyes. 

"I did not dote on you all this years and raised you like a lady to have you run around like a common whore, did I know?" Portia asked. 

"You didn't dote on me at all, Mama, quite the opposite, you only pointed my flaws and made me into a shy insecure girl with no hopes of marriage, now tell me what has really been bothering you since Anthony and I begun courting and now our engagement, is it that the least worthy of your daughters is the one who shall carry the Bridgerton name? Or is it the fact that you know nor Benedict, or Colin will marry Felicity?" Penelope asked. Her mother's eyes grew in size, never had Pen stood up for herself, much less against her, she would always do what she was told and simply blend in the background, this new Penelope, the one Anthony had brought out was fierce, was not one that would hide any longer and be a blur in the background, heavens no, he had brought out her true self, the one that had always been hiding deep inside of her, the one that was dying to come out, the one that was Lady Whistledown.

"Our family was ruined by Mariana, we are a joke, of course I am happy you are marrying Anthony, what kind of fool would I be?" Portia asked. 

"No Mama, Marina didn't ruin this family, you did, by telling her to seduce and make a fool out of Colin, by trying to force her into a loveless marriage, the same way you did to Philippa and Prudence, the same way you plan to do with Felicity, you have no conscious and no remorse. You pick society over your daughters, you made sure I was an outcast, trying to keep me away from finding a good husband, but it backfired didn't it? A man, a Bridgerton nothing-less adores me, the same way I adore him, remember when I was 16 and we were in the carriage? When rumor got around that he was to marry Siena? That you told me that I was a stupid little girl, that he could never love someone like me? This ring on my finger proves you wrong, and I believe you owe me an apology." Penelope stated. 

"I will never apologize to you for that, it made you stronger, built character, and it helped you to be where you are today." Portia said. Penelope shook her head. 

"It was abusive and cruel, a mother should never inflict so much pain into their daugh-" A hard slap came across Penelope's cheek, making it ache, she knew she would bruise. 

Her eyes became wide as Portia's did as well, looking at her own hand in disbelief that she had just slapped her daughter. "That mother, will be your downfall, you shan't ever lay a single finger on me again." The woman said and walked up the stairs to her bedroom and got on the bed, hugging Anthony's jacket close she cried into it. She prayed the bruise wasn't too bad the next day. 

* * *

When Penelope had refused Colin's visit, and Lady Featherington looked beyond nervous it rose suspicion upon the youngest of the eldest three brothers. He got to the Bridgerton home and looked at Benedict, telling him what had happened. "What do you mean she didn't want to receive you?" Asked Anthony looking a lot better than he had the previous day. 

"Not only that brother but her mother was acting very strange. " Colin said with a sigh. 

"Get ready, we will head there after I am done dressing, Penelope always enjoys your company and you and her agreed to go on a walk this morning, something is not right." The man spoke and moved to get dressed quickly, the other two brothers doing the same. 

"I am here to see Penelope." Anthony said to the footman once he knocked on the door. 

"She's unwell." The man spoke but Anthony pushed through, there in the drawing room sat a sad Penelope with her nose in a book. Looking up she gasped to see not one, not two, but three Bridgerton's in her drawing room and completely unannounced. 

"What happened to your face?" Asked Anthony walking closer and cupping her cheek, seeing the fresh bruise on her face, his teeth gritting in frustration, his eyes dark with fury as he could suspect what happened, upon looking up she noted his eyes weren't the only ones filled with rage. "God help me, Penelope." He said his voice low and gruff. "I will fucking kill her." He said making the girl gasp. 

"No, Anthony, please it was a daughter mother altercation. I assure you she didn't mean it."

"I don't care!" He roared and bagged his hand on the table. "She laid her hands on you! She hit you!" He said and stood straight when he heard Portia come down, his nose flaring in fury as he grabbed Penelope's wrist hard, pulling her behind him to were Benedict and Colin stood. "I ask- no I DEMAND an explanation as to WHY you DARED to lay your hands on my fiancée, and after that, you will send your maids to deliver every single item belonging to Penelope to my home, where she will stay and if you go to see her will be when other people are around, I do not want you in my wife's life, but I know that she is too good to deny you such honor." At this Portia exploded. 

"Why her?! I have two older beautiful daughters that I tried for years to make a Bridgerton!" She asked and sat on the couch with a hand over her forehead, always one to be dramatic. 

"Because she is kind, she is intelligent, she is witty and out of all your daughters with the exception of poor Felicity that is still an infant- she is the one who acts less like you, you disgust me." Anthony spat out with venom in his voice. "Penelope, get a couple dresses, and let's go." He ordered. 

Penelope nodded and ran upstairs grabbing her prettier dresses and came down, Anthony took them from her and nodded at his siblings before exiting the home leaving behind a crying Portia because her pride was hurt. 

* * *

"I want to marry Penelope this week." Anthony told his mother after he had helped her settle in Eloise's old bedroom. "I cannot wait any longer." He told her before he sat down next to his nodding mother after hearing everything. 

"It's what's best, let's start getting everything ready." 

In a week time, Penelope Featherington will be no more, instead she will be...

Mrs. Penelope Bridgerton, Viscountess, wife of Lord Anthony Bridgerton. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY.


	11. WEDDING BELLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, and everything in between, wedding night perhaps next chapter if I am not too tired, it will be included on this one.

* * *

It was the day before the wedding, all the proper steps had been taken, except the fact that Anthony prohibited Penelope's mother to partake a part on the wedding preparations, simply a guest at her daughters wedding, her two older sisters had made a nice effort to show up, and stay at the Featherington's. Pen haven't stepped foot there since her mother had hit her a week ago, making sure to try and avoid her as much as possible. Madame had made a beautiful white dress for Penelope, with gorgeous ruby undergarments for the wedding night, which she blushed as she had Eloise, Daphne, and Lady Violet with her that day. They had gasped and agreed that Anthony would die when he saw her, which had made her skin grow hot and red just thinking about her soon to be husband's reaction. 

They had sneaked around some, kissing uncontrollably against his desk, pressing her back against the doors of her chamber and gripping her body, her breast, her bottom, her thighs, he had a special soft spot for her thighs and tummy, he had even...Kissed her there and made her feel things she's never felt before, she didn't think an orgasm could get any sweeter than that, but he had not slept with her all the way, because he wanted to show her he held high esteem for her, that she was different. 

"Penelope?" Colin asked as they walked around the ton together, they had decided to catch up since they barely had been able too properly, Benedict and Anthony were at the club. 

"Oh yes! Sorry I was lost in thought." She said blushing and smiling at whom once was the target of her affections as she tried to get over his brother, not that anyone knew of course, because Penelope never advanced upon the feelings she had thought she harbored for Colin. 

"About my brother?" He teased her bumping his shoulder against her own making her giggle and blush, nodding. "You will be Mrs. Penelope Bridgerton tomorrow, how are you feeling?" 

"It's surreal, you know? I never once imagined Anthony could return my affections, much less desire to marry me, I thought I was Eloise's best friend, like a sister to him, but I cannot deny the fear and excitement I feel, Colin. I am fearful because I don't wish to fail him as a wife, there are a lot of responsibility that will come with being your brother's wife, but I am so excited for what we are and we will be, for what's here and for what's to come, for our future children, and every one of his smiles." The woman confessed dreamily. 

Colin smiled and looked down, realizing just how in love the pair were, Anthony haven't been quiet about his affections towards Penelope, which surprised him the most, specially because he felt his brother would be one to keep his mouth quiet and act all tough. He had no problem admitting to himself or Simon that he was in love with Penelope, perhaps the first couple days according to Benedict, but even then he wouldn't hide his jealousness when Benedict would make approaches on Penelope, not because he was truly interested on the beautiful woman, although he had admitted he would love to paint her, not in the nude but simply paint her, but because they had all conspired to make Anthony jealous, except them three of course, one because himself was out of the country, and two because it would be no good if Pen and Anthony knew about their plan that had seemed to work wonders. 

"It's good that you two found each other, I know you both deserve happiness, and a love so real and pure that most of the Ton is jealous, it almost rivals my parents own love, and if I may add Simon and Daphne's but don't tell her I said that." He smiled and patted her arm softly. 

Penelope took his hands in her own and smiled up at Colin. "You will find someone that will love you just as much as I love your brother, there is no proper way or age for love Colin, sometimes it grows overtime, like it happened with Anthony, he fell slowly but then all at once, or like it happened to me, it was love at first sight, I never had eyes for anyone else, and it took us a while to get here but your time will come, and when it does, it will be beautiful and magical and nothing will compare." She whispered softly and smiled. 

"I sure hope the Gods hear you, Pen." He said and smiled at the woman. 

"Thank you for agreeing to walk me half way down the isle, I appreciate you, Benedict and Simon for the gesture." Penelope added and looped her arm with his own and walked down the street towards the Bridgerton home. 

* * *

Penelope was a wreck, actually that was an understatement, she was so nervous and scared as they readied her for the ceremony that would take place in a couple minutes. There was a knock on the door as Simon poked his head through. "I know the bride cannot see the groom, but can Anthony stick his hand through and hold yours for a moment without looking? He is a nervous mess."

Penelope smiled and nodded moving a bit as she went by the door, making sure to be out of sight as she stuck her hand out and felt his familiar hand hold her own. "I love you." Came her voice, soft and sweet. "I love you a lot, just a bit longer until we are husband and wife."

"I love you, and yes, I just keep getting nervous that you'll see that I was the biggest rake around after Simon-ouch!" He said after his friend had punched his arm. "Anyways, that you'll see I was the second biggest rake around and decide that you don't wish to marry me and run off to never be seen again."

Penelope smiled and squeezed his hand softly bringing it up to her lips softly and kissing his knuckles. "My Lord, I know how you were, I knew all this when I said yes to marry you, I have love you for so many years with all your flaws and your imperfections, with your intensity and your passions and yet here I am all dressed in white to become your wife forever, I think it's a little to late to return me." She grinned. 

"I could never return you, but I will let you finish getting ready, I need to go to the church. See you in a couple minutes." He said kissing her hand through the small gap on the door as he remained hidden. 

* * *

The family made it to the church, it was Simon who gave away Penelope to Colin, then Colin proceeded to give her away to Benedict, before she was given off to Anthony, receiving a forehead kiss from each as she did so she stopped to give Daphne, Hyacinth, Gregory, and Eloise hugs and kisses before the children and finally Lady Violet who welcomed her into her arms with happy tears in her eyes. Once she reached Anthony she smiled softly as he took her gloved hands, everyone had complemented her for her beautiful dress and beauty, Lady Danbury was quite excited as she sat front row, Penelope considered her a friend, and had demanded that she had been invited much more sooner and with higher regards that her own mother. She offered a smile to Felicity and blew a kiss to her sister who was too far for her liking but was were her mother had decided to sit. 

As the Father continued to do the ceremony Penelope got lost in Anthony's intense eyes, only being brought out of it when he began to ask questions. 

"Viscount Anthony Bridgerton, do you take Miss Penelope Featherington to be your loving wife, in sickness and health, to and be faithful until they day you die?" 

"I do." 

"Miss Penelope Featherington, do you take Viscount Anothony Bridgerton to be your loving husband, in sickness and health, and to be faithful until day you die?"

"I do." 

"If there is no objections, I declare you Lord and Lady Bridgerton. Viscount and Viscountess.

Everyone cheered making her smile widely as she leaned in and he did as well sharing a small kiss among them before turning to their family. Hugs and congratulations being said and given to them. Once out of the small church they were greeted by their carriage to take them back to the Bridgerton home for a celebration lunch. 

"After you, wife." Anthony smiled widely kissing her hand right where her wedding band was, opening the carriage door himself for her. 

"Very kind of you, husband." She cooed kissing his own wedding band and getting in the carriage. 

Off to their lunch, finally as Husband and Wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good!


	12. WEDDING NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!   
> This is my take on their wedding night, I hope it's okay and please enjoy this <3

They had quite a wonderful time at the activity his mother had decided to do, he had been glued to his wife's side for most of the activity except when she was stolen away by his brothers do dance, even sharing a dance with Simon, Gregory, and Eloise while he watched from his place sitting down, taking a sip of his wine. His _wife_ a smile creeped on his face as he watched her happily, he looked down at his own wedding band and he couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. Portia soon interfering in his line of vision. 

"I wanted to apologize to you Lord Bridgerton." Lady Portia said sitting down near him, her eyes moving to her daughter who was laughing with Eloise and Daphne as they spoke animatedly. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson Lady Featherington, your daughter is your equal. She's Lady Bridgerton now, perhaps even more so respectable than you, since it wasn't her husband who left them in such a tight position now was it?" He asked and turned to look at Portia, her cheeks burning red at his cutting words. 

"I am aware my treatment and actions towards my daughter have been nothing more of horrific, but I do love her, and everything I did, I did it ignorantly, I never wished to lay a finger on any of my daughters, it just...I don't know what happened to me that night, Lord Bridgerton, I lost my temper."

"Don't lose it again." The man stated and nodded at he woman. He could understand of losing ones temper with someone whom they hold dearly, but not to the point you hit that person and hurt them intentionally. 

"I won't, my Lord." 

"I think it's time for me and my wife to head out." He called out loudly and stood up, his eyes locking with the ones he loves so much. "What do you think, Viscountess Bridgerton?" 

"Whatever my husband says, Viscount Bridgerton." Penelope teased him back with red cheeks as she walked to him, he grinned and leaned down brushing his lips against her own, making Hyacinth and Eloise gag in incision as he did so, which made him grin even wider against Penelope's lips. 

"Okay lovebirds, that's a little longer than appropriate accepted." Interjected Benedict with a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around the youngest Bridgerton child. Penelope blushed deeply and pulled away from her husband with a smile filled with mischief and promises. He turned to Simon.

"I let he maids know a couple days ago to prepare everything in the cottage for you guys, they left everything you guys will need and will come at every meal to serve the two of you and then be on their merry way, the whole premises are safe and secured, and you are welcome to stay until you see fit." Simon said proudly as he had coordinated with Anthony to allow them to one of his and Daphnes estates for their honeymoon, and Penelope had asked for a smaller one, one that was cozy and private. "Go make some babies." He whispered to his friend low so no one could hear making Anthony laugh loudly. 

"Oh trust me, there will be plenty of children coming soon." He chuckled. 

* * *

After bidding their farewells and a lot of teasing from the family, they were on their very way out of the city. Penelope sat close to her love in the carriage, they engaged in easy conversation as Anthony kept his arm tightly around his wife, the ride wasn't a short one, nor a long one, and a bit before nightfall they were at the beautiful cottage, food already served for the newly weds, eating dinner happily and getting familiar with the staff they retired to the bedroom. 

Penelope didn't even have time to speak before Anthony was devouring her lips, her hands moving to tug at his shirt from his pants, his hands fell to her ample bottom, humming as he moved to remove her wedding dress, soon enough they were fully undressed, Anthony moving her to the bed and smiled. 

"I don't think you understand how beautiful you look, how much I've been wanting this since our first kiss." He said kissing her neck, Penelope had her eyes closed as she blushed softly, it's not like he hasn't seen part of her bodies before, there was so much they could resist, but they had never crossed that line, they were naked, bodies pressed together with not an inch of space between the two, and she was aroused to have his weight over her, his lips kissing and sucking at her pale soft skin, licking down the valley of her breast and cupping her generous breast into his large hands. 

Her small pale hand reached between them, stroking him as he had taught her, a small groan leaving his lips. "I love you." She whispered moving her hands to cup his cheeks softly, looking into his eyes. Anthony smiled and bit down his lip before kissing her mouth gently. 

"I love you, this will hurt a bit okay? If you need me to stop, tell me." He whispered, positioning himself before slowly sinking some of his manhood into her tight wet sex, her small whimper making his skin break out in goosebumps, she was so perfect, and she didn't even know what she was doing to him. He slid some more inside of her, stopping when she would ask to give her a moment until he was fully inside his wife. 

Their bodies rock in accord, moving in sync as they made love fueled by passion and love, Penelope's name coming out of his mouth like a prayer, the woman mirroring him, whispering his name softly against her husbands neck, whimpers and soft cries of pleasure leaving her body as groans and mumbles leave Anthony. 

* * *

When they came, they came together, in harmony as he finished inside of his wife and hummed, moving off her and smiling as he breathed hard, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his body. "God that was amazing." He whispered softly against her forehead. 

"I know, I cannot believe it. Is it that good for everyone? Has it always felt that good for you?" She asked softly and lifted her head to look at him. 

"It has never felt this good no, I've never made love before." Anthony admitted. "I had sex, I fucked- which is the much more inappropriate term for it- but I never made love, I suppose it maybe foes feel like that for everyone, but I cannot be sure." He confessed. 

Penelope smiled against his skin and blushed. "I love that you love me, Anthony, I cannot believe we are married." She whispered holding his had with her own and looking at their wedding bands. 

"And I love to love you, I will love you even when you are not too sure if you love yourself, my honeybee." He whispered against her hairline. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3


	13. BACK TO THE REAL WORLD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Anthony go back to their normal life, and find it hard not be have their hands all over each other, more than one Bridgerton walks in only to find them in a compromising position.

_"Hard to sit here and be close to you, and not kiss you."_

**-F. Scott Fitzgerald**

* * *

Their honeymoon had consisted mostly of them being naked in bed, making love and napping, taking long walks around the premises and somehow managing to tumble into the ground beneath them, letting Anthony have his way with his wife, was one of the most pleasantry things of life, Penelope discovered. She had discovered that she quite like making love outside, under the moon light, although Anthony thinks anywhere as long as it's with her, which often made Pen blush. Even in the dinning room table he had taken her and devoured her, Penelope had never blushed that deep. 

* * *

"It's dreadful to be back." Anthony sighed looking at his wife as they walked into the now empty Bridgerton home, his mother had decided that she'd rather move to Number 5 so Anthony could have the home that belonged to him, much contrary to his and Penelope's protest that they could have Number 5 because it was a bit smaller.

"I know but my Lord, you have responsibilities unfortunately." The Viscountess replied and kissed his chin softly before moving along to look at the home, not once did she expect this would ever be her home, her eyes trained on the painting of the Viscount and Viscountess Bridgerton before them. Anthony's father seemed so kind and generous, serious like his son and Penelope could note the similaries between all of them, although she could tell it was Benedict who looked more like the man. "Ben is a spitting image of your father, you all look like him in your own right, but Benedict has his smile." Penelope commented. 

Anthony walked behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife, placing his chin on top of her head and smiled softly. "Yes, Benedict surely looks more like my late father, I think we all also have a mix of his personality, he was charming like Benedict, easy going like Colin, and serious when it came to work like me." He spoke. 

"Hmm I am sure you have other qualities as well, you are caring, fair, protective, passionate, and most importantly you are kind. You are all the things a dignifying man should be, you are a gentleman, so lovely." She said and turned around to face her husband. "I love you, and I am so proud of you, I cannot imagine having to take all these responsibilities being so young. I admire the hard work you've done and how well you treat your family and put them before anything, I am proud to be your wife, Anthony."

The man looked at her feeling an emotion bubbling inside of him, no-one ever had named so many good qualities about him. People were often to first point out how cold and overbearing he was, egoistical, a rake, but not once has anyone looked at him with the amount of devotion and adoration his wife looked at him, and in that moment Anthony realized she would always be his equal, he wasn't the head of the household. They were. To hell with that society thought. He allowed a tear to fall down his cheek which he quickly wiped away and looked at Penelope again. "I love you more than you will ever know, no one has treated me the way you do, or even referred to me as someone kind."

Penelope smiled and looked at the man with a small twinkle in her eyes. "You are certainly stubborn and hot-headed, always wanting to fight and that can surely be difficult at times, but you are not mean or malicious." The woman spoke and kissed her husband. 

The man smirked against her mouth and picked her up, pressing down on the sete, lifting the skirts of her dress as he pressed down against the woman smiling as she giggled and he kissed her deeply, her hand fisting into his hair as she moaned softly against his soft lips. 

"We will fuck in every corner of this house." He cooed against her mouth softly grinning. 

"Anthony!" She giggled but didn't make any movement to push him away from his strong body. Someone cleared their throat awkwardly and Anthony looked up jumping back as heat rose to his cheeks as he footman stood by the entrance with a gaping Eloise and a blushing Benedict who had been dragged by his sister to be the first to welcome her best friend back home. Penelope looked back blushing a deep red, her eyes widening as she stood and fixed her dress, her lips swollen from their kiss, and her eyes bright with embarrassment. Remembering she was now a married woman and her reputation could not be really ruined due to being catch on a compromising position with her husband. 

"Eloise, Benedict." Anthony greeted. 

"El, Benedict!" Penelope said happily moving to hug her dear friends who greeted them with a laugh. 

"So that's how you make babies huh." Eloise said and looked at Penelope who turned crimson red. 

"There are so many ways, it's so....I didn't know half of the things were possible." She whispered to her best friend earning a painful groan from Benedict who had heard everything. 

"Honeybee, don't corrupt my sister." Anthony said smiling as he patted Benedict on the back, soon his mother came in as well as the rest of the Bridgertons. 

"Oh but who objected when you corrupted me?" Penelope asked feigning innocence. 

"I didn't hear you object, quite the opposite." He said kissing his mother on the cheek as well as his younger siblings, he had forgotten they were due for lunch today. Penelope smiled and greeted them all with hugs and kisses, offering her husband a wicked grin, a heated look passing between them, filled with promises to finish what they started a couple minutes ago. 


	14. CRUEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siena pokes fun at Penelope and says somethings that Anthony once had shared about her with the opera singer. Can their love truly make it through the cruel words that once left her lovers lips? Or will this become a marriage for convenience on Penelope's side?

Penelope had taken the day to run to the market to collect somethings with her maid, she was having such a lovely time, the marriage bliss clear on the way she was glowing with love and a radiant energy that suited her so well. 

"It's good that you stopped wearing yellow, you know Anthony would laugh at your...Overly ripped citrus appearance every now and then. He did keep good to his promise of marrying you if a suitor didn't come along, just to end your misery, how is it that you told him once? A wallflower? Except of course the beauty I think he also added to that remark." Siena said touching some of the fabrics Madame Delacroix had displayed. Penelope looked at her with her big blue eyes, she could feel herself not wanting to believe it. Her lover, her husband could not have been so cruel. Never could he have.

"We are married, he loves me, can you accept that and let us be happy?" She asked Siena and then at Madam Delacroix, who looked at Penelope with a small look of encouragement. Penelope cut her shopping trip short and decided to visit Eloise at Number Five, talking to her friend to keep herself distracted, she enjoyed some lunch and tea with her family, but everyone could tell there was something wrong at the dullness in her eyes and how far away her thoughts would take her. It worried Violet to see her daughter in law with such look when she's supposed to be glowing with happiness. She walked home with her maid her eyes downcast. 

* * *

When Penelope got home Anthony was in his study working. She knocked on the door and he greeted her with a lovely smile and a kiss to her cheek, her smile did not match his as she sat down and looked at him. "I am going to ask you something Anthony, and I want you to answer with the truth and only the truth so we can move forward and continue our marriage happily as it's been thus far." 

Anthony nodded and looked at her with a small frown on his face wondering what had soured his wife's mood, he hoped it was something that he could fix, mostly because he was madly in love with his wife, and he couldn't bare to see her upset at all. 

"Did you make fun of me with Siena? Calling me a wallflower without the beauty? An overly ripped citrus?" 

Anthony remembered back to the conversations where Penelope had arisen with Siena. He had never been cruel but he never stopped her either. "I didn't say those things, maybe I didn't stop her from making those jabs-"

"Did you marry me of pity? You said you would."

"I did say that, but I didn't marry you our of pity, I may have commented on your dress color, but I never called you an ugly wallflower." He said. 

Penelope nodded. Her eyes stinging with hurt, she had placed so much confidence on Anthony, and he would poke fun at her with his beautiful lover, in the past of course, but it didn't stop from hearing this confirmations come out of his mouth after the run in with his previous lover. "I will have my dinner in my bedchamber tonight, I do not wish for you to accompany me to bed, I'll sleep in Eloise's old room." The woman stated. 

"Penelope, please." Anthony said softly and took her hand, she pulled it away and shook her head. 

"I need space, Anthony, it hurts to know that you said those things about me, what do you think it makes me feel about our marriage? You may love me, and find me beautiful now, but no one will take the satisfaction from Siena, your beautifully stunning lover- the first woman you ever loved- that she thinks you married me out of pity, and that you thought of me as a charity case." The woman stated, tears rolling down her cheeks freely. 

The tears making his heart clench, the top of his stomach dropping, body growing cold as he knew he had been the reason for her pain. Anthony allowed her to go and sat on his chair, throwing his glass of scotch across the room. He adored his wife, her body, her personality, and her wit, and he hated that Siena had gotten to her that way, much more in public, because Penelope was right. 

Siena would think he married her out of pity when it was actually out of love, out of desire. He put on his coat an headed to where he knew Siena would be. Once he spotted the woman he grabbed her by the arm. "Come near my wife again, and say those things to her and God help you Siena." The man growled out beyond angrily. The woman looked at him with wide eyes as he stared right into her eyes. "I adore my wife, I desire my wife, and God help me if you ruin this for me. We are done, over, I need you to leave me alone. You are a married woman and I am a married man who will not stray from his wife. She is my world and my everything and I will never hurt her that way, I have no desire for you, I burn for her." The man said through gritted teeth. "I will speak to your husband if I have too. Stop." He said letting her go roughly and moving away as he made his way back home. 

* * *

Once home Anthony walked upstairs, the maids had said Penelope asked for dinner but had not touched it. He walked to Eloise's old room and leaned against the door with a sigh, his forehead against the door as he closed his eyes, he could hear his wife's soft cries and all he wanted to do was barge in there and hold her to his chest whisper that everything will be okay and just be there for her. "Pen, please let me come in." He said softly. "Penelope." He repeated. 

Anthony slid down her door and rested there, he slept by his wife's door, or tried too, her sad face haunting his dreams as the sound of her soft cries made it almost impossible for him to fall asleep, it was roughly 5 in the morning when Anthony was able to fall asleep sitting against her door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt. Sorry for my abuse of comas :(


	15. I WILL END YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope receives a visit, one that will bring out the fire within her, the Viscountess has no time for threats much less from Cressida Cowper.

When Penelope had awoken, Anthony was already ready and awaiting for her to get ready to go to the Duchess and Duke's home for a family outing. She readied herself but did not speak to him, he came close and took her hand to kiss it, she pulled it away and gave him the coldest stare a woman has ever given him, it was so cold that hell could freeze over with a look like that. 

The footman announced a visitor for Penelope who claimed urgency, once Cressida was brought into the room, Anthony straightened up and glared, she asked for a moment in private with Penelope, he looked at her in which she nodded and told him he could wait in the carriage. He closed the drawing room door behind him and remained there. Right behind the door in case he was needed. 

"I am in a bit of a hurry." 

"Oh Penelope, what I have to say won't take long-or should I saw Lady Whistledown?" Cressida asked believing she had the upper hand with a grin. "Your husband would be so ashamed to know he married a fake." She dabbed. 

"Hm considering I married a 'reformed' rake, I don't think he has much room to talk, and it's really a shame because he knows I am Lady Whistledown, I don't keep secrets from my husband Miss Cowper, and it's Lady Bridgerton, not Penelope." Penelope said and rose an eyebrow, behind the door, Anthony was stung by his wife's cold words about him being a reformed rake and not having room to talk, knowing she was still upset over what Siena had said. 

"I am just here to make a preposition, I want you to buy my silence." The woman stated confidentially. 

Penelope sighed and shook her head. "You will not get a single amount from me, go ahead, tell everyone I am Lady Whistledown, I have nothing to lose, you on the other hand...You have everything to lose, because I am sure you don't want me to reveal to the ton that your mother was not untouched when your father married her, and you are product of an affair she had with a married man, and not really your father's daughter. I really don't think the Queen would appreciate to know that your intentions were to trap her nephew the Prince in a loveless marriage to secure a title while you continue your affairs with your footman. And at the end of the day, do you really think people would believe sweet innocent Penelope Featherington is Lady Whistledown? With my husbands support, you have nothing. Do you really wish to go against the Bridgerton's? Against me? Against Lady Whistledown?" 

Cressida had significantly paled at Penelope's revelation of information she had on the woman, she also knew the ton would believe Penelope and Lady Whistledown over herself, she took a deep breath and looked at the woman with a firm expression. "My apologies, Lady Bridgerton, I seem to have mistaken who Lady Whistledown is." She spoke dryly. 

"Yes you have, Miss Cowper, I mean at the end of the day, Penelope Featherington married, obtained a title, and the most attractive and caring husband there is, you are still untitled, un-married, and not that bright." The woman said and smiled, Penelope has never been cruel, but years of abuse coming not only from her family but from Cressida, and the current state of anger she carried for her husband and his mistress had her brave and fierce, and Penelope Bridgerton didn't want to be that shy girl anymore. "Now Cressida, if you do excuse me, my husband and I have to go to the Duke and Duchess, I am sure you can understand that I have already sent my publisher a copy of everything I just told you to keep around in case I do end up needing to use it. Think wisely what your next movement will be, Lord Bridgerton will be the least of your concerns, I will ruin you, and I will ruin any possibility of you finding a husband. Good day." With that a pale Cressida left the Bridgerton home in a hurry. 

"That was a tad bit cruel no?" Anthony asked leaning against the doorway looking at his wife, he was proud of her really, but he was also shocked. 

"Cruel? Cruel has been society to me, cruel has been my family, and cruel was your mistress and yourself towards me. I am just taking back what I deserve." Penelope said looking at him.   
Anthony sighed and walked to her, falling to his knees. Looking up at her and holding her hands in his own. "I swear to you, I love you, I burn for you, I have never burned with such intensity for no-one else. She was being cruel and petty, I have made ignorant remarks in the past but I had never been cruel. I did say I'd marry you if no-one else would because I was positive you were to marry, who could not see your talent and your beauty? I regret every word that came out of my mouth that was not kind, and I regret even allowing her to make comments about you, but I was immature and I was stupid. Honeybee please look at me. I am begging you, I am begging you to please believe me and to please forget me. I cannot stand the way you look at me, I feel disgusted with myself and if I could take back everything I did with her, everything I said that may had been unkind, I would, but I can't. Please." He said, by this time Penelope had allowed a couple tears to fall that matched his own. She shook her head softly. 

"I just need time, please understand, if I had a past lover that was a beautiful man come to you after we'd wedded and told you the things she told me after being made fun off your whole life, you'd understand where I am coming from Anthony. How do I know when you make love to me-when you fuck me- because is it really love? Or is it pity?- how do I know you don't see her?" 

"Because you are the only person I can think about, you are my reason of being, damn it! Of course it's love! I burn for you, Penelope Bridgerton, when I am not with you I feel empty, you are the first thought I have when I wake up, and the last one before I go to sleep. I cannot concentrate and I cannot function properly knowing that you hate me for what I've done in my past. I found her yesterday, and I told her to leave me alone, to leave you alone. I was so angry Penelope, I was so angry she had hurt you that I wanted to make her disappear right then and there. We can go to her husband if you wish, we can persuade him to leave the ton, hell we can leave the ton to our estate in the country-side and forget this place exists, that she exists, I just want my wife back." He begged, pleaded with distress in his voice. 

Penelope fell to her knees crying into his arms, he rocked their bodies back and forth, his heart breaking more with each sob she let out, his own tears pouring down his face as allowed himself for the first time to be stripped bare from society. Men did cry, and he cried for his wife, for the pain he unintentionally had caused her, and of guilt.

* * *

He wasn't out of the woods yet, Pen had asked for some time sleeping in different chambers and to limit their interactions as much as possible. In public they'd act normal. He had to pretend that he wasn’t burning with jealousy as she saw her laugh with Colin, they friendship had always been an easy one, he wondered if there was more there on his brother's part, the lingering looks he gave his wife were enough to make him clear his throat loudly, causing Ben to raise an eyebrow. 

"Troubles already, brother?" Benedict asked. 

"Siena told Penelope a whole lot of things we had spoken about her before, dresses, wallflower and pity marriage and she is beyond hurt, she asked to sleep in different chambers for the time being, but I am scared, brother." 

Benedict looked at Pen and then Anthony, smacking the back of his head. "Work hard to win her happiness again, brother. She deserves nothing but good, you are a lucky man, you have a wonderfully beautiful wife, inside and out, be patient and be kind." He said softly. 

Anthony nodded and sighed standing and walking towards Penelope and Colin who were still laughing at a stupid joke his brother had said. "Pen, may you take a stroll with me? I heard the rose garden here is quite romantic." He stated. 

Penelope nodded and rose to her feet, taking his offered hand as they made it to the beautiful rose garden, she looked around and touched a red rose, running her fingers through the petals. 

"I love you." Said Anthony softly walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, Penelope sighed and melted back into her husband's embrace. 

"I love you." She repeated and placed her hands over his in her middle. "I just...I don't know why I am sensitive all the time, and I wish I was stronger, but I-I will never be her, Anthony." 

"No, you are right, you will never be here, because you are perfection, she is not. You are beautiful, you drive me mad, your body, your face, everything about you. I worship you and every inch of your body, Penelope, I never did that with her. She's my past, and you are my future." 

Penelope turned around and hugged herself to his chest, Anthony wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, somehow having her look at him with warm eyes and having her hug him let him know that for this moment, just this small moment, Penelope and himself were okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> If this sucks I am sorry, don't make me cry please.


End file.
